


in my veins

by ughallydia



Series: Stydia drabbles based on prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, also a bit of scallison at the end, i guess, idk im still new to this how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughallydia/pseuds/ughallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn’t quite know how they’ve managed to end up in this situation. Her body leaning against his. His face so close that she can identify all the flecks of colour in Stiles’ brown eyes. Both of them barely breathing with anticipation. Yeah, she has no idea what’s led up to this moment.</p><p>Stiles does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tumblr prompt: 
> 
> ALMOST KISSING. like getting so close that they start to close their eyes and hold their breath and then SOMETHING HAPPENS and they jump apart, that is MORE VALUABLE THAN ANY ACTUAL KISSING

Lydia doesn’t quite know how they’ve managed to end up in this situation. Her body leaning against his. His face so close that she can identify all the flecks of colour in Stiles’ brown eyes. Both of them barely breathing with anticipation. Yeah, she has no idea what’s led up to this moment.

Stiles does.

He’s been intently watching Lydia’s movements all night; always making sure his hands are there to catch her when the alcohol running through her veins causes her to stumble; not taking his eyes off of her. Not that she’s hard to look at, in an emerald dress that brings out the colour in her eyes and hugs at her curves.

Admittedly, Stiles has been let down by circumstances similar to this enough times to know that this could (and probably will) lead to nothing. But that doesn’t stop him getting his hopes up, especially since Lydia has never taken hold of his hand and dragged him, giggling softly, away from the party and into a quiet, dark room. Stiles has never before experienced the shiver that rippled down his spine as Lydia whispered into his ear, “Let’s go find someplace a little more… _private_.”

 _God_ , Stiles thinks as he jolts back to reality, _I could kiss her_.

And it’s true. He could. In fact, if he’s not mistaken (which he doesn’t think he is because a) he’s almost always right and b) he knows Lydia better than anyone else), he reckons Lydia _wants_ him to kiss her.

 

 _Well this is new_. The distant thought drifts through Lydia’s head. But, as she notices Stiles’ pulse throb erratically in his throat, she knows it’s not a bad new.

His hand, tentatively at first, moves to her back and pulls her closer. Not that it’s possible to get much closer; she can feel his heartbeat - fast and heavy - against her chest.

It’s definitely a good sort of new as she finds herself leaning forward, her face edging closer and closer to his, and Stiles bites his lip.

Maybe it’s the slight haze of drunkenness, but Lydia finds herself actually finding the lip biting hot, whereas previously she would have thought of it as awkward.

 _What is this boy doing to me?_ she thinks when his other hand finds the nape of her neck, drawing her so close that she can feel his breath soft against her face. But, when her eyes flutter closed automatically, she realises that she doesn’t care what Stiles is doing to her, so long as his lips are against hers within the next two seconds.

 

Every nerve in Stiles’ body seems to be tingling. He watches, heart pounding, as Lydia’s eyelids shut. His eyes dart to her lips, slightly parted, before they close.

Their lips almost, _almost_ brush against each other and Stiles legs would give way beneath him if it wasn’t for the wall they’re leaning against. He hears Lydia’s gentle, tipsy giggle before she nudges her nose against his on the way to his mouth.

Stiles can _feel_ Lydia’s lips hovering mere millimetres apart from his and he thinks _screw it_ and --

The door swings open, letting in a gasping, moaning Scott and Allison and the blaring noise of the party that Lydia and Stiles had managed to escape from. They spring apart, blood rushing to Stiles’ cheeks.

Meanwhile, Scott and Allison haven’t even noticed that the room is already occupied; they’re too busy taking off each other’s shirts. Stiles wants to scream. But he doesn’t.

Instead, he turns to look at Lydia, who is now standing by the door. Her cheeks are still flushed and there’s something in her expression, in her eyes, that’s different. But before Stiles has a chance to speak, or even figure out what that something is, Lydia has turned and left, blending into the sea of people in the party and leaving him standing there, chest rising and falling heavily.

 

 


End file.
